Project FLAME
"The Fire stolen from the gods, will light mankind's way, while burning their hands." Timeline 1940s In 1945 The United Nations form, secretly under the control of the Leviathan, a hidden cult controlling the world. Shortly after World War II, US intelligence launched, ‘Project Paperclip’ which recruited German Scientists and Engineers involved in Secret NAZI Projects because the US had learned of Germany’s secret advanced technology projects in the course of World War 2. In early 1946 An expedition to Antarctica led by Admiral Richard Byrd called ‘Operation Highjump’ was also launched in order to locate secret NAZI bases and weapons. On the 9th of June 1946 as part of Operation Paperclip, a team of Ex-Nazi scientists were brought over to America to continue their work for the Allied Nations. They were originally tasked with the goal to create the ultimate soldier, now tasked to create the ultimate human being, They become the Project Flame. July 8th 1947 an alien ship crashes in New Mexico and are hidden in a secret military base. Project Flame scientists gain access to the Alien DNA by 1950 and their work progresses. Several high ranking scientists have already been in contact with aliens in their Nazi days. They discover that the 'Pithos ' should have actually reached Earth billions of years ago, but for some unknown reason was delayed. 1950s Project MKUltra starts in 1953. In 1955 the space race begins between Russia and the USA with Russia sending the first man and woman into space. 1960s During the early 60s, Scientist Dominic Harlan discovered the regenerative properties of the Alien DNA while exposing fossils to the chemical. His partner Lorenzo Gentry relocates their research to an uninhabited Island. Harlan discovers an ancient temple with glyphs depicting a giant space monster. Gentry is shown the 'truth' in a vision from a cosmic entity and thus the island becomes a playground test facility to test the limits of the Alien DNA, steered by the once lost contacted cosmic abomination. Gentry was rewarded with foresight and began laying the foundations of Gemini Industries. In 1969 the US landed on the moon, winning the ‘race’. In reality this was funded by Project Flame who were secretly hunting for more aliens. With the moon landing staged for the Public, Flame landed Dennis Paulson on the moon in secret and he confirmed signs of ancient alien life, a giant hollow chasm with depictions of some of humanities ancient tragedies painted, and also signs of lost ancient civilization on Mars. 1970s During the 70s A few Flame scientists helped the CIA with Project MKUltra. Meanwhile Flame had scientists posted across the globe, scanning the skies for anything alien. During this decade they perfected brainwashing, compartmentalising memories and creating sleeper agents. Several sleeper agents were implemented into Hollywood, engineered to manipulate the masses to adhere to trends. 1990s By the 1990’s the various Projects and Operations that were under the Project Flame branch was cut viciously. Lorenzo Gentry moves to Australia and absorbs several tech companies to kick forward Gemini Industries which would later be ran by his daughter Esperanza Gentry . 2000s By 2000 only thirty remained on the Operation and were relocated to Europe. In 2009 Operation Flame downsizes again, the twenty-one remaining scientists now divided into two groups; those who want to help humanity and those who weaponize and control their work. Head Scientist Roxanne Voigt (Codenamed: Jefferson) and her husband Foster Heinrichs (Van Buren) create a splinter group dedicated to stopping their work being weaponized against the masses. 2010s In 2010 Operation Flame staff all get updated codenames, each named after a president of the USA. On the 3rd April 2015, on the eve of their biggest breakthrough, an explosion at the Institute of Science in France appeared to have killed the twenty-one scientists still working under Operation Flame, the research and life's work lost during the disaster. However only three scientists actually died in this explosion. Category:Project Flame Category:Faction Category:Human